


Mine only

by Jenayisonearth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, new car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenayisonearth/pseuds/Jenayisonearth
Summary: Josh gets Tyler a new car.Tyler thinks it's too much.Fluffy and cute so enjoy :)





	Mine only

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm at a writers block right now and idk where or what to do next for To See Color Again so please bear with me. Anyways I'll be doing small oneshots to try and get over this block so I hope you enjoy:)

Tyler was shocked.  
He was really when he found out josh had bought a new car. A Mercedes to be exact and gave it to Tyler.

"Josh I already have a car, you don't have to do this please it's yours, you bought so keep it!" Tyler had said trying to convince Josh that he was crazy. 

"Come on Tyler, accept a gift and love it a little!" He had said playfully punching him on the shoulder. 

"Here catch." He had said throwing the keys to him, " Take her on a drive!" " I call shotgun!" He then said jumping into the passenger seat. 

And Tyler had opened the driver's seat door, scooted in and turned on the ignition.

Tyler then stared at the beautiful black leather. "Josh I can't accept this, cars are already really expensive and even more when it's a Mercedes." 

Josh then sighed and said that Tyler should at least take it on a drive before deciding.

And that's how he had ended up parked on a cliff overlooking a section of the city. 

"Josh the car is great and everything but I can not let you give it to me." He said looking Tyler after a few minutes of taking in the height of the view.

"Tyler why don't you want to accept it?" Josh asked the boy with beautiful brown eyes. 

"I got it for you, a gift you'll remember me of, something nice I want to give you because you deserve it." He said reaching out to Tyler's hand. "So you like it?"  
Tyler opened his mouth in a protest. 

"Just nod ok?" 

Tyler shook his head.

"You like it." He said putting his hands on either side of his cheeks and making his head nod up and down. 

"See! You like it." He said with a smirk hinting at his lips. 

"Jishwa" Tyler said with his words being squished by Josh's hands squeezing his cheeks.

He let out a laugh turning red contrasting and matching his beautiful and brightly colored yellow hair.

Tyler wasn't a fan of Josh's weird hair dye fetish but he also loved the new colors every now and then. 

"Tyler..." Josh said  
"Ugh Fine! Fine fine fine just fine the car can be in my garage with a few conditions ok?"

"A few?" Josh said raising an eyebrow with grin playing his cute hot face. 

"Yes a few." He said, he couldn't seem to get the ridiculous smile of his face.

"Okay first you get a copy of the keys, and I won't drive it unless you are in it, and you also have to use it." He said with his head a little higher. 

"What we're sharing custody of a car? You know usually other couples share custody of a dog or a hamster?" He said sarcastically. Josh's sarcasm went well with Tyler's. 

"Well we aren't other couples especially since we aren't even a couple." Tyler's hesitation might as well yelled 'Be my boyfriend'. 

After a little while of just looking at the lights twinkle brighter as the sun set down casting a silhouette onto the city.

"Tyler what are we?" Josh blurted out.  
"What do you mean 'What are we' ?"  
"Never mind just forget I said anything."  
He rushed out and ducked his head.

"No Jish, what are we." He spoke leaning closer towards Josh. 

"Tyler please don't." He said with uncertainty crawling into his voice with cheeks turning crimson under that soft skin of his.

"Please don't what?" He asked innocently. 

"Tyler I'm gonna ruin our friendship stop please." Josh pleaded, that was all the confirmation Tyler needed. 

Josh's lips were exactly and more of what he needed. They were soft and cracked, dry but moist. Smooth but chapped. Perfectly imperfect. Just like Josh.

"Tyler" He whispered when they broke apart, their foreheads still touching and leaning on each other. 

"Yeah?" 

"How long have you..?" 

"Since I laid eyes on you."  
"No really"

"Fine just one more kiss?" Josh leaned in and kissed him lightly, just a peck.

"Fine it was at a interview and we were making up how we met, it was the grocery bagging one. The one where I was the cashier and you were the nagger. Remember?"

"Nope but I will now." He said connecting their lips. 

"Now your turn." 

"When we did our first vessel show. You looked so happy and I was glad I could contribute to it."

They kissed and kissed. Nothing more than that but they were happy. Josh was now his and his only, and only that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well sorry that sucked but I'm just trying to move forward. Again thanks for reading and if you have any tips or something to improve my writing or get over this writers block or what should happen next with To See Color Again then please please please comment down below and I'll credit you. Have the best day and don't lick your phone.


End file.
